Siëdolicé
Siëdolicé was the sixth Paramount King of Gil-Navarié and the founder of the Gil-Navarién Empire. He is regarded as one of the greatest rulers of the ael'ùvah and believed in justice and honour. He was the son of Cyriöd the Undesirable. He reintroduced many of Cuäré's and Cuënathù's policies and thus was loved by the poor and hated by many of his nobles. He revolutionised the ael'ùvah and expanded the power of his people. His rule saw the ael'ùvah expand to the rest of the Elven Isles and even to the mainland. He also sent ships to settle in Afrik, however, they were forced to settle on the Isle of Orcle. His expansions sparked many wars, especially with the Dons of Donton. He was the first Paramount King to discover the erius. Names and Titles By his father, Siëdolicé was called ùobscuruchir, True Son, ''when Cyrathù became a Thiëtist. As a ruler, Siëdolicé was known as ''the Last Just King and ''the Emperor of the Elves. '' Appearance Siëdolicé has been described by sources as being average. He was not too tall or too small; he was not too handsome or too ugly. When he was younger, he was said to have been quite muscular, however, in later life he became slightly leaner. He had raven black hair and green eyes. His hair turned grey with age and he did not possess the illusion skills required to make himself look younger like his ancestors did. History Early Life Siëdolice was the second son of Cyriöd the Undesirable. His brother was Cyrathù. When Siëdolicé was in his teens, he witnessed the rise of the Thiëtist movement and his brother's exile to Fomír. He was horrified that his father could disown his own son. Siëdolicé lived in fear of his father from that point onwards. When Cyrathù was disowned, Siëdolicé was expected to replace him as prince. Siëdolicé was reluctant to do so as he viewed this as betraying his own brother. He was, however, forced into it by his father. As a prince, Siëdolicé was expected to escort his father to diplomatic meetings with the nobles of Gil-Navarié as well as those of neighbouring kingdoms. Siëdolicé was taught how to become a ruler by his father this way. On one of the diplomatic missions, Siëdolicé fell in love with a girl of one of his kingdom's rival states. He married her in secret, scared that his father might punish him. Cyriöd suspected such a thing and sent Siëdolicé to stay with a family of nobles loyal to him. Siëdolicé spent the rest of his teenage years and a part of his early adult life with this family. He was taught by the nobles the ways of etiquette and how to live like a noble. Life as a Ruler When Cyriöd was assassinated (although some say that he actually died of alcoholism), Siëdolicé was rushed back to the capital to assume the position as ruler. One of his first acts were to reverse all of his father's edicts. This shocked the nobles of Gil-Navarié, who assumed that Siëdolicé would be another pushover. Siëdolicé took harsh action to drastically reduce the power that his nobles wielded. His nobles were powerless to resist Siëdolicé when he uplifted the exile on the Thiëtists and begged them to return home. Some took up his offer but the majority stayed. He improved relations with the Thiëtists and paid them compensation in an effort to make up the atrocities afflicted on them by his father and his nobles. Growing an Empire Siëdolicé was the founder of the Gil-Navarién Empire. He conquered all of the Elven Isles and expanded the influence of the ael'ùvah to the mainland of Eusiac and even to Afrik. He was the first Paramount King to discover the erius as well as the nargds. He originally took up a policy of friendship, however, both the nargds and the erius viewed the ael'ùvah as invaders and attacked them. Siëdolicé ordered his troops to guard the settlements that they had created along the southern shore of Donton. These towns and villages were subject to near-constant assaults by the native Dons. The patrols and the effort of guarding these towns soon became too costly and Siëdolicé abandoned the venture. He requested that the soldiers and the colonists advance east, away from Donnish territory. They eventually arrived in Palmu, where they began to colonise the western parts of the country. More ships were sent by Siëdolicé to Palmu. Some colonised the island of Socra while other landed in Palmu and founded the city named after the country. This city soon became the capital of the region. Later Life Personality Armour and Weapons Abilities Trivia Category:People Category:Famous Elves Category:Rulers Category:List of Paramount Kings